


Dirty Little Boy

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Ryuuji said, releasing his grip on Isa’s arm and circling his arms around Isa’s waist, “If you want me that much, you could’ve told me sooner.”</p><p>Isa gets caught masturbating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Boy

Isa was sitting alone in the toilet stall.

The door to the stall had been locked, but he decided to not lock the door outside. It was late at night – nobody would be coming to the lab’s toilet at this hour anyways, so he shouldn’t get caught. It would be pretty embarrassing if someone caught him doing something so inappropriate –

Honestly, Isa had never imagined that he, too, would be doing something so dirty – 

_ But it’s going to be alright. _

_ I locked the door, so nobody will be able to find me here… I’ll just do this quickly and then act like nothing ever happened. _

 

_ It’s been a while now – when did it start, last year? I don’t even know anymore. _

_ Whenever I look at Kawara-sensei, I get this… strange feeling.  _

Isa unzipped his pants – his erection was achingly hard now, desperately needing to be touched.

He gently pushed down his pants and boxers to his knees – that’d make things easier for later. 

He wrapped his hand around his dick – it’s always felt strange to do this, but also strangely pleasurable. 

He slowly stroked his dick, trying to get it a little bit harder. 

_ I want Kawara-sensei to touch me like this, too.  _

_ I want to have sex with him. He’s going to know what feels good for both of us… _

He rubbed the tip of his dick, and he could feel some precum coming out. 

_ What would he do with me? _

_ He’d probably… kiss me, and touch me here.  _

Isa continued rubbing his dick – he could feel it harden a little in his hands, and it got slightly wetter.

_ Kawara-sensei would probably be much better than me when it comes to this…  _

_ He’d first… try to arouse me, like this, and then start preparing to fuck me.  _

Isa placed another hand around his ass and pushed a finger in – the sensation felt strange, but it wasn’t too bad or anything, so he put in another one. 

He could imagine now, that he was sitting on Ryuuji’s lap, with Ryuuji’s dick pushing inside his body. He would have a really big, thick dick, and it would make him feel so full to have it inside him…

Ryuuji would probably hold Isa around his waist and rest his head on Isa’s shoulder, whispering his name as he pushed in –

“Yes, Kawara-sensei,” Isa moaned, pushing his fingers deeper into his ass, “Please… please fuck me.”

Isa continued stroking his dick, quicker now, setting his nerves on edge. He could feel the orgasm coming closer with every stroke, with every push of his fingers in his ass.

“Kawara-sensei,” he moaned again, “It feels… so good.”

_ Kawara-sensei’s dick would certainly be bigger than my two fingers… _

_ I want him to fuck me hard, make me come and feel like I’m high on drugs.  _

Isa’s grip on his dick tightened from reflex, making him moan again, loudly. 

He slowly added in a third finger into his ass – it’s probably stretched enough for that, and started pushing in. It’s difficult now, because of his awkward position –

_ Would Kawara-sensei’s dick be much larger than this?  _

Imagining how Ryuuji’s dick would feel inside him only made his dick wetter. 

“I want… you,” he moaned, “Kawara-sensei, I… need you inside me. Please…”

 

“There it is!”

Ryuuji took out his notebook from the mess that is his drawer. He’d recorded some data in there but had forgotten to bring it back with him – he needed it now to write his report. 

The lab looked somewhat more terrifying in the dark, with all the strange machines lying around. Walking among them like this, Ryuuji felt like he was in a movie, infiltrating a secret lab –

_ Well, it is a secret human experimentation lab _ … _ and I know what these machines do anyway.  _

_ I’ve got the notebook. Now let’s go back to my room – _

Just as Ryuuji was passing by the toilet, he heard some suspicious noises –

It was as if someone inside was moaning – the voice was too vague to make out the words, but it sounded like that person was asking for help –

And then it fell silent again. 

The dark, creepy lab, plus a suspicious noise – Ryuuji couldn’t help but be puzzled. 

_...but who could be here in the middle of the night?  _

_ Maybe I’m just hearing things because I haven’t been sleeping enough recently?  _

And then he heard the moans again – he still couldn’t understand a word, but it certainly sounded rather familiar. 

_ I’m not imagining it, then. Someone’s inside… _

Ryuuji opened the door to the toilet, and –

– found that it was empty. 

 

It was brightly lit, as always, but it’s the middle of the night, shouldn’t the lights be off? 

The mirrors were clean, all the urinals and sinks were dry, so nobody had been using it recently –

_ But I just heard noises coming from here? _

Ryuuji walked in, looking around – both the stall doors were closed, but they always were. Sometimes that makes it difficult to tell if anyone was using the stall – Ryuuji usually just pushed it lightly to see if it was locked. 

“Kawara-sensei…”

The moaning voice was certainly coming from one of the stalls. 

_ And that voice… _

_ I think it’s Isa-kun.  _

“Fuck me,” Isa moaned, “Fuck me… Yes, right there, ahh…”

 

_ Wait, Isa-kun…  _

_ Is he masturbating in there? _

_ And most importantly… about me? _

 

Isa felt his heart skip a bit and his body froze as he heard three knocks on the door. 

“Isa-kun?” 

Coming from outside was Ryuuji’s voice – no mistake about that. 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Isa-kun?” Ryuuji asked again, “Is that you inside?”

_ Wait, Kawara-sensei… _

_ Why is he here, in the middle of the night? _

Isa remained silent for a while – maybe Ryuuji would leave then, thinking that he’d mistakenly heard the voice. 

After all, what would Ryuuji think upon seeing him in this shameful state?

Isa’s dick was still achingly hard, tempting him to touch it and to let himself come – but not now. 

_ If Kawara-sensei knew I’d been doing this, he’d…  _

_ He’d probably think I’m a really dirty, shameless boy, and he’d hate me. _

Isa could feel his heart race now, due to arousal and fear. 

He hadn’t heard any footsteps over since Ryuuji talked to him, so Ryuuji must still be outside, waiting for him. 

_ I can’t… go out like this.  _

Isa felt his heart race faster, and the tears welling in his eyes. 

_ I’ve fucked it up now… _

_ Kawara-sensei won’t let this slide. He’s… going to be really angry, and he’ll hate me forever.  _

_ I really shouldn’t have done this… _

Isa could feel the warm tears rolling down his cheeks – he immediately wiped it with his sleeve, while trying to still be quiet. 

He was pretty certain Ryuuji was still waiting outside – how long had this been, now? 

 

“Isa-kun, can you hear me?”

Isa remained silent. He could hear Ryuuji sigh, and quietly prayed that he’d just leave and forget about this, but he hadn’t heard any footsteps. 

“Come on out, Isa,” Ryuuji said, his voice softer, “It’s alright.”

Isa fought hard to remain silent – he wanted to go out, wanted to explain himself, but then that would just make Ryuuji hate him, right?

_ It… it all felt so good, but now I just feel filthy.  _

_ I… shouldn’t have done that, or at least did it somewhere else... _

“I’m not going to ask you about this, alright?” Ryuuji went on, “Just come out for now.”

_...I’ll… _

_ I’ll open the door, and run out as fast as possible.  _

Isa wiped the tears brimming in his eyes again, and stood up. He pulled out his hand from his ass – his fingers were strangely sticky now – and tucked his dick into his boxers. It was still wet, but a bit softer now. He zipped up his pants –

_ Open the door, don’t look at him in the eye, and… and run for the door.  _

Isa unlocked the latch, and let the door swing open. 

 

As the door opened, Isa could see that Ryuuji was standing right outside the stall, effectively blocking the way. 

Ryuuji immediately grabbed Isa’s arm, forcing him to stay still. Isa looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Isa, are you okay?”

“...yes.” Isa tried to yank away Ryuuji’s hand, “Please let go of me.”

Instead of letting go, Isa could feel Ryuuji’s grip tightened instead. 

“What do you want from me?” Isa asked, “Just… just let me go back to my room. Please forget this happened.”

Silence took over for a while. Isa could feel that Ryuuji was still looking at him, unwilling to let him go. 

Isa then felt Ryuuji’s hand lifting up his chin, forcing him to look up –

– he felt Ryuuji’s warm lips on his own. 

The kiss was short, and it ended before Isa even knew it – almost like a tease. 

“You know,” Ryuuji said, releasing his grip on Isa’s arm and circling his arms around Isa’s waist, “If you want me that much, you could’ve told me sooner.”

Ryuuji leaned down to kiss Isa again, this time more aggressively – his eyes were looking at Isa hungrily, and his tongue moved quickly into Isa’s mouth, as if trying to devour him. His hands moved from Isa’s waist to his back, pulling him closer. 

Ryuuji broke the kiss a few seconds later, leaving Isa panting, and turned to start kissing his neck. Isa let out a soft moan as Ryuuji bit on his shoulder – perhaps Ryuuji had meant to leave a mark there. 

“Well, then.” Ryuuji pushed Isa so that his back hit the wall – “Why don’t you show me how you like it?”

Ryuuji’s eyes were darker now, filled with lust and hunger. Isa had never seen him like this before –

_ Kawara-sensei looks so aroused... _

“Kawara-sensei,” Isa muttered between his breath, “Why… are you still here?”

“I left my notebook, so I came to pick it up,” Ryuuji replied as he moved closer – Isa could feel Ryuuji’s dick brushing with his own. “What about you, Isa? Why aren’t you doing this in your own room?”

“I thought others in the hallway might hear me.”

“Hmm.” Isa could feel Ryuuji’s hands cupping his ass, “Well, I never thought you’d been lusting over me.”

“I…”

Ryuuji immediately kissed Isa again, effectively making him stop talking. 

“Tell me how you want it,” Ryuuji whispered, “My dirty little boy.”

“I…” Isa could feel one of Ryuuji’s hands unzipping his pants again, and pushing it down along with Isa boxers so they fell on the floor. Isa could feel Ryuuji’s dick, wrapped in his trousers, brushing against his exposed dick –

“I… want you to touch me,” Isa muttered desperately, bringing a hand to his own dick, “There, sensei.”

Ryuuji did as he was told, wrapping his hand around Isa’s dick, then rubbing its tip with his fingers. 

It somewhat felt better than before – Ryuuji’s strokes were somewhat rough, yet gentle – Isa was immediately hard again. 

“Like that?” 

“Y… yes,” Isa replied – some precum got into Ryuuji’s hand, so he stopped stroking and licked them off. 

“You want a taste of it too?” Ryuuji asked, pulling his slick, saliva-coated fingers out of his mouth, and Isa gave a nod. He obediently opened his mouth, where Ryuuji thrust in two of his fingers – Isa took Ryuuji’s hand and started sucking his fingers. 

Isa’s tongue felt warm, swirling around Ryuuji’s fingers, licking every inch of it. 

“You should suck my dick sometime,” Ryuuji said, “I think you’re pretty good at this.”

“I can… do it now, if you want,” Isa offered, but Ryuuji only thrust his fingers deeper, almost making Isa choke. 

An image flashed in Ryuuji’s mind, that of Isa on his knees, sucking his dick and almost choking on it –

“...sure.”

Isa took out Ryuuji’s fingers from his mouth, and knelt down on the floor. He slowly unzipped Ryuuji’s pants, pulled it down a little, before pulling off Ryuuji’s boxers –

Ryuuji’s dick was bigger than Isa had expected – it was also painfully hard, and wet. 

Isa started from the tip, licking and nibbling, and he could hear Ryuuji let out a moan from above him. 

Isa then licked along the length, sometimes grazing with his teeth – it was already wet with precum, too – before taking all of it into his mouth. 

Ryuuji gasped as he watched Isa put his entire dick into his mouth – it was warm and wet in Isa’s mouth, and Ryuuji could also feel Isa’s tongue along the length, making it even warmer. 

Isa moved forward, bringing the dick deeper in his mouth, so that Ryuuji could feel the tip of his dick touching the back of Isa’s throat – Isa looked like he was struggling to fight his gag reflex, but he didn’t choke. This sight was exactly as how Ryuuji had imagined it –

“Yes,” Ryuuji moaned, patting Isa’s head with his clean hand, “Good boy.”

Isa continued sucking, making lewd, wet noises as he kept going – he’d hear Ryuuji praise him every once in a while, which only served to make him even happier. 

_ Kawara-sensei is liking this.  _

_ I should… try my best to keep him pleased. I want to feel him come in my mouth… _

“Isa,” Ryuuji muttered – he wanted to just fuck Isa’s mouth, but that would be terrible for Isa’s jaw in the morning. “Isa, enough.”

Isa stopped, and slowly pulled away from Ryuuji – there was a lewd pop as Isa took out Ryuuji’s dick. He looked up at Ryuuji, his eyes still half-lidded with lust and want, his mouth still gaping and panting, saliva dribbling uncontrollably down his chin –

“You… you look absolutely beautiful, Ryuuji muttered, “Go look at yourself in the mirror.”

Isa nodded – he stood up and slowly walked to the sink and mirrors – his legs felt heavy, probably because he’d been kneeling on the ground for so long. 

Isa reached the sink, and noticed that Ryuuji already behind him. Ryuuji wrapped an arm around Isa’s waist, and placed another one on his ass. 

“Kawara-sensei?”

“Let me see what you look like when I fuck you,” Ryuuji whispered, “You like it from the back, yeah?”

“Yes…”

“Let’s see here…” Ryuuji pressed a finger into Isa’s ass, making Isa moan – Ryuuji’s fingers was a lot bigger than he thought. “Oh, should do it that way?”

“Y… yes,” Isa muttered frantically. “And then… you should put a few more in, and…”  
“Get it stretched and a bit relaxed, yeah?” Ryuuji asked casually while putting another finger in – Isa moaned again, but this time he seemed to have bit down on his lower lip to muffle the noises. 

Isa’s asshole was tight and warm, clenching tightly around Ryuuji’s fingers. Ryuuji pushed his two fingers deeper, making scissoring motions to relax the muscles around it. 

“Is this what you were doing before I came here, Isa?”

“Y… yes,” Isa moaned, “It feels... so good, sensei.”

“Is that so?” Ryuuji reached his other hand to grab Isa’s dick, making him gasp – 

“Look at you, Isa,” Ryuuji muttered, “You’re making such a lewd face.”

Isa looked up at the mirror in front of him, and Ryuuji wasn’t exactly lying. 

His upper body was resting on the sink now, with Ryuuji behind him, almost half of his hand deep in Isa’s ass. Isa could see his lust-blown eyes, the saliva still flowing from the sides of his mouth, down to his chin – it was such a dirty look, but… looking at himself like this aroused him, too. 

“I want to see your face when you come,” Ryuuji whispered, “I bet it’ll be absolutely beautiful, yeah?”

“Please… fuck me, sensei,” Isa begged, “Let me feel you inside me…”

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely,” Ryuuji muttered, pulling out his fingers. Isa let out a groan, protesting the empty feeling in his ass. 

“Be patient,” Ryuuji muttered, “If… it hurts, or you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

“Fuck me already, sensei,” Isa moaned, “I can’t hold it anymore…”

Ryuuji carefully put his dick into Isa’s asshole and pushed, earning a loud, long moan from Isa. 

It was a lot bigger than Isa had expected – it felt like it was going to split his ass, like it was filling him up. 

“Deeper,” Isa moaned, “Deeper… sensei.”

“Does it feel good?” Ryuuji asked, running a hand through Isa’s hair, “God, Isa, you… you’re so tight.”

“Deeper,” Isa moaned again, pushing his hips towards Ryuuji, trying to get Ryuuji’s dick deeper in him. It was painful but pleasing, in a way that set his whole body on edge. Ryuuji pushed in slowly – Isa’s muscles were tight around his dick, almost sucking it in. 

Ryuuji pushed in again after feeling like Isa’s ass had stretched a bit more, slightly harder this time, and Isa let out another loud moan. 

“Sensei, I’m… I’m going to come,” Isa moaned, “I don’t think I can hold this anymore…”

“It’s alright,” Ryuuji whispered, stroking Isa’s dick steadily, “You can come now, if you want.”

“But I don’t want this to end,” Isa muttered, “Kawara-sensei, please… deeper…”

Ryuuji pushed in once again, getting deeper, and Isa let out a loud, long moan. 

Isa came, so hard he could see the stars. The sensation was overwhelming – he couldn’t describe it, but it felt wonderful, like his body had burst –

He could feel Ryuuji came inside him seconds later, his cum feeling his ass. 

“Kawara-sensei, it’s… so wet,” Isa screamed, “It feels so good…”

“Isa, Isa, you’re so perfect…”

 

Ryuuji pulled out a few minutes later, leaving Isa panting by the sink. 

Ryuuji could see some of his cum dripping off Isa’s ass and flowing down his inner thighs – Ryuuji knelt down to lick it off, making Isa let out some soft moans. 

“Was that tiring, Isa?”

Isa gave a silent nod. Ryuuji licked off all that he could, then stood up and kissed Isa again –

His kiss was much more gentle and less aggressive this time, and Isa could taste something strange – it must’ve been the aftertaste of Ryuuji’s cum. 

“Look at you,” Ryuuji whispered while lifting Isa, letting him sit next to the sink. Isa’s shirt was slightly stained with his own cum, and his ass was full of Ryuuji’s –

Isa stroked his dick once again, getting some cum in his fingers, and then licked them off for Ryuuji to see. 

“Are you trying to arouse me again?” Ryuuji asked, wrapping his arms around Isa’s waist, “You’re a filthy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Only for you, Kawara-sensei.”

Ryuuji let out a hearty chuckle as he placed a light kiss on Isa’s lips. 

“Well, I guess we should go to your room this time.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
